Trashed Angels
by Hitomi Shirou
Summary: One persons trash is another persons treasure, but who the hell would throw away a pair of babies? FrUk, PruCan, USAxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author Commentary:** Okay then, I know I've got two other stories on the go, but this isn't leaving me alone, so I'm going to get it down and then move on. Hopefully it turns out alright.

**Characters/Pairs:** FrancexEngland, Canada, America

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, swearing, dark/angsty themes

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia doesn't belong to me, but I belong to Hetalia (and the True North, bitches).

To say that Arthur Kirkland was pissed would be like saying that Hitler killed a few people. Understatement of the entire fricken century. Not only was he caught out in the pouring rain and soaking wet, but his retard boss was trying to put the moves on him, even though she knew that not only was Arthur straight as a rainbow, but he had also recently married to the love of his life, Francis Bonnefoy. Stupid bitch, just wait till this got to the union. Oh well, at least Arthur could look forward to going home to aforementioned love of his life slash bane of his existence (depending on what day it was). Today was the fourth of July, and even though neither of them were American by birth (Arthur a proud British man and Francis a flamboyant French flirt), Francis had gotten caught up in the festivities and decided to do something 'special' for Arthur when he got home. And by 'special', Arthur could expect anything from a candlelit dinner to a pair of handcuffs and some other 'toys'.

Arthur sighed happily at the thought, entertaining the thought of a lust filled night after his crappy day. He nearly missed the turnoff into the alley where his usual shortcut was located. Arthur turned sharply into the alley, his shoulder colliding with the large green dumpster and bouncing off of it. He cursed and kicked the stupid metal bin, satisfied with the loud clang. Arthur was about to walk off when he heard muted whimpers coming from inside the dumpster.

Arthur turned back to the dumpster, eyeing it. Had someone tossed some kittens or puppies into the trash to get rid of them? Idiots, if you don't want to have surprise pets, then get your pets fixed!

"_Bloody gits."_ Arthur thought, lifting the heavy lid of the dumpster, _"Take care of your animals for crying out loud."_

But what greeted Arthur when he looked down into the piles of trash were no animal offspring.

Two tiny newborn infants were nestled amongst the trash, wrapped up in a dirty mustard-yellow curtain. Arthur was so shocked he nearly slammed the lid down. One of the infants turned it's blue eyes upward to Arthur's face; reaching out with cubby (but not chubby enough) arms, the infant wailed, begging to be taken care of.

Arthur's heart clenched, _"Infants."_ he though, _"Newborn, helpless babies. What kind of sick, twisted person tosses away infants like cheap trash?"_

Arthur propped the lid open and reached down into the dumpster, gently pulling the two whimpering children from the trash. He bounced them a moment, attempting to console them, then shut the dumpster and took off, wrapping the curtain around them tighter to shield them from the rain. Arthur finally reached his spacious home, happy to see that the porch light was still on, meaning Francis was still up (Arthur had worked late, he never liked bringing his work home). Quickly shoving open the door, Arthur rushed inside.

"Francis!" he called out, "Francis come quick!"

"What is it mon cher? What's wrong?" Francis said, walking around the corner.

"Look." Arthur said, gesturing with his head down into his arms.

Francis looked shocked, "Mon Dieu!" he cried.

"I found them in a dumpster." Arthur said, placing the infants gently down on the sofa.

"Mon Dieu." Francis said again, this time more quietly. He walked over to where Arthur laid the tiny children, "What should we do with them?"

Arthur unwrapped them from the rough curtain, discovering that the two where both male, "I have no idea, but right now they need proper care. Fetch me a proper blanket, would you?"

Francis nodded and ran off into the house. Arthur finished untangling the baby boys from the curtain and tried to calm the still wailing child. He was starting to worry for the other one, the quieter one. Was he sick, or worse, dying? Arthur didn't think he'd be able to live with himself if either of the two babies died.

Francis jogged back into the room, carrying the softest blanket in the house and a towel, "Dry yourself." he said tossing the towel at Arthur, then proceeded to wrap up the baby boys.

Arthur huffed, but did as he was told, "I'm going upstairs to run a warm bath for them, come up in a few minutes." he said, standing and hustling himself upstairs to change and run the bath.

"Not too hot!" Francis called after, still engrossed in the tiny babies.

"I fucking know that, you stupid wanker!" Arthur shouted.

"Don't swear in front of the kids!" Francis shouted back.

_The kids_, Arthur mused. It had a certain ring to it, like it was implying that the children were theirs. Well, this state did allow full rights to gay couples, so maybe they would keep the little ones. Arthur smiled to himself, maybe his mother's shattered dream of him giving her grandchildren wasn't so shattered after all.

Arthur quickly ran a lukewarm bath, fishing around for his mild, anti-bacterial soap as he did so. Once the bath had a few centimeters of water in the bottom, he shut off the taps and called Francis. Once the crying children were placed in the tub, Arthur rushed off to change his clothing. When he came back, Francis was gently washing the little boys. Arthur smiled, it looked so natural, like he was meant to be bent over the side of the tub to scrub the infants of the dirt.

"We're going to have to call the police tomorrow." Arthur said. As much as he'd like to keep the little ones here, there was that annoying thing called law on the outside.

"I know." Francis said, pulling the plug and cradling the newborns in his arms, "But I'd rather like to keep them around for a while." he said softly.

"Same here." Arthur said, watching Francis dry them off, "Anyway, right now they need something to eat."

Francis stood up and sauntered out of the bathroom (he never 'walked', it just wasn't him), "Well, unless one of us begins lactating, it's going to have to wait a little while."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I'm going to run down to the store." he said.

"Non non, I will go. You stay home." Francis said, laying the boys down on their shared bed.

"Drive carefully." Arthur said as Francis kissed him lightly as he walked out.

"Always, cher." Francis said, giving Arthur another kiss before grabbing his keys and coat and walking out to the car.

Arthur sat down next to the boys, watching them. Now that he looked at them properly, he decided that they were most likely identical twins, or twins at the very least. They had the same face, round and chubby and pink. Their hair was also the same colour, though you could barely tell, seeing as there were only a few soft tuffs of hair and it was a very light blond colour. Their eyes were different though, the ever-so-slightly larger one with deep sky blue eyes and the other one with light, blue-violet eyes. Other than their eyes and the size difference, they were identical.

Arthur laid down beside them, propping his head up in one hand while reaching out with his other to stroke the soft hair on their little heads. The blue-violet eyed one yawn cutely and Arthur chuckled, enjoying the cute scene.

A few minutes later, Francis returned from the store with baby formula (specialized for infants), diapers, and two bottles. He absorbed the sight of Arthur laying down next to the little children and thought, _"What an adorable family scene."_

"I have the formula." Francis said, holding up his shopping bag, "I'll just go prepare it."

Arthur nodded, still too absorbed in soothing the little ones. After a few minutes, Francis came back with two bottles.

"Here you are." he said, handing one of the bottles to his husband.

Arthur took the bottle and hoisted the sky-blue eyed child into his arms. Francis chuckled and pulled the blue-violet eyed boy into his arms. As soon as the bottle touched the boy's lips, they greedily started sucking, eager to fill their bellies.

"Why do you think someone just threw them away?" Arthur asked, shifting the baby in his arms to be more comfortable.

"Who knows Arthur." Francis said, "But whoever did does not deserve to be the parent of these beautiful little angels."

Arthur looked down at the little boy, who was looking back up at him with curious eyes, "Yeah." he said, smiling.

The next morning, Francis and Arthur drove down to the police station, Francis driving while Arthur held onto the young boys, who were gurgling happily now that they were being properly taken care of. Francis had fished out two baby blankets from his childhood and wrapped the two up in them. They arrived at the police station and Arthur felt a small ball of icy dread sink into his stomach. When they told the police about the children, the two boys would be taken away from them. If they managed to find a parent of them and deemed them fit to look after the children, then that's where they would stay. Arthur clutched the tiny babies tighter to himself; he knew all this, but it still made him a little sick to think about handing the sweet little angels over.

"Hello." said the young receptionist as they walked in, "What can I help you with?"

"Yes, we'd like to report two newborn babies tossed into a dumpster sometime last night." Francis said.

The young girl gasped, "Oh goodness! Two newborns? Just tossed away like that? Are they okay?"

Arthur shifted the babies in his arms, "They seem okay now, but I think that that's beside the point in this situation."

"I'll say." the receptionist said, dialing someone and explaining the situation to them, "You guys just sit tight, Mr. Beilschmidt should be out in a few."

They nodded and sat down, Arthur handing the sky-blue eyed baby to Francis, who was much more wiggly than his brother. Arthur looked down at the blue-violet eyed boy, who stared back, seemingly aware of his situation.

"I wish I didn't have to give you up, little one." Arthur said quietly, a sad smile on his face.

At that moment, a tall man with long blond hair stepped into the lobby. He was almost twice the size of Francis and three times as pale. His piercing blue eyes searched the room before resting on the couple holding the tiny bundles. The gigantic man walked over to them.

"Are you the two who reported the trashed babies?" he asked in a deep, resonating voice.

"Yes." Francis said, "Arthur found them when he was walking home."

They gave all of the information they could to the tall man, Officer Beilschmidt, as it were. Officer Beilschmidt promised to inform them if anything came in and directed them to a social worker who was to take the babies to an orphanage while things worked themselves over.

"Don't worry, they'll be taken good care of." the young man assured them as they handed him the babies.

"Mind his head." Arthur said as the social worker took the blue-violet eyed baby.

The social worker chuckled, "You seem to care very deeply for them. Are you interested in adopting?"

Arthur blushed, "O-oh, well, it's a little soon to be making plans isn't it? And we only just got married a little while ago, so maybe it's not the best time." Arthur rambled.

"Yes, if everything works out, we would love to adopt if everything works out." Francis said, cutting off his smaller husband.

The social worker laughed, "I'll be sure to hang onto them if things pan out. And don't too surprised if these guys are out up for adoption, it's what happens most often in cases like these."

Arthur nodded and said one last goodbye to the twins before leaving, francis following behind him.

"This is a really horrible thing to say, but I hope they don't find the parents." Arthur said, sighing.

Francis chuckled, "I agree with you, mon cher. I'd rather like the two of them to become ours."

After three stressful weeks of waiting, the call came in, the twins were being adopted out. Arthur and Francis eager jumped into the car and drove to the orphanage where the two were being kept.

"We should name them." Arthur said as they drove, "They'll need good names."

"Very true cher. What did you have in mind?" Francis asked.

"I'm not sure. I really like the name Alfred. It's a nice name." Arthur said, "I think it suits the one with sky-blue eyes."

Francis thought it over, "It does have a certain ring to it, non? Alfred for the sky-blue eyed one then. What shall we name the blue-violet eyed one?"

Arthur thought about it for a moment, "I don't know. What would you name him?"

"Matthieu." Francis said, "It is a nice name, non?"

"Yeah." Arthur said, leaning back in his seat, "Alfred and Matthieu Kirkland-Bonnefoy." he said softly, letting the names roll off his tongue. Arthur let out a giddy chuckle and imagined the two in his arms again.

They arrived at the orphanage a minute or two later. It was a large, Catholic-church looking building with a happy sign out front that told the world their purpose. Francis and Arthur walked inside, hand in hand, and ready to become parents.

"Can I help you?" a young nun asked them at the front door.

"We're here about the twins that got thrown away. We were promised that we were going to be allowed to adopt them if no other parents were found." Arthur explained.

The girl frowned, "_You_ were promised? By who?"

"By the social worker in charge of them." Arthur said, a little put off by the girls reaction. This place wasn't into the whole 'gay's are a sin' thing were they?

The girl eyed them skeptically, "I'll just go get him." she said, then ran off into the halls.

"Little brat." Arthur growled.

Francis chuckled and said nothing. After a few minutes, the young girl came back, the social worker trailing behind her.

"Hey there." he said, "Sorry about that, some people don't seem to know that discrimination is against the law." he growled, more at the young girl then at them. She huffed and walked away, nose in the air.

Arthur rolled his eyes, then turned his attention to the social worker, "So how have they been doing?"

"Great, great. Put on a ton of weight. Nice and healthy." the social worker said, leading them down the hallway, "A lot more active now too."

They reached the room where the infants where kept and trotted inside. They saw a couple cooing over a pair of twins and stopped.

"Excuse me!" the social worker called, "I believe those two have already been adopted out."

The young wife looked up, "Oh but they're just so precious, could make an exception?"

Arthur stalked up to her, seeing she was holding Matthieu, "I'm sorry, but no. They're ours."

The husband stepped in front of the wife, "What these boys need is a good, proper upbringing." he said.

"Oh, and we can't give that to them?" Arthur snapped. The look on the husbands face clearly showed that he did not think that Francis and Arthur could raise children.

"It doesn't matter what anyone thinks, I've already arranged the papers in their names." the social worker said smugly, "Now hand over the twins and things won't have to get nasty."

The husband grumbled, but handed the Alfred to Arthur, using more force than necessary.

"Watch it!" Arthur said, nearly dropping the poor baby with the way the man simply dumped the child into his arms.

The wife looked at the social worker and pouted, "But I want them."

Francis sighed and leaned forward, taking the child from her arms, "Well, I can't do anything about that, but we must take my sons home today."

After some more arguing, some signing of papers, and attempting to install two car seats (provided by the orphanage), they were on their way. The night before they had set everything up for their new arrivals, so settling them in was no problem. They dresses the two in their new clothing, then proceeded to cuddle and coo over their sons.

"Alfred has gotten so big." Arthur said, bouncing the child on his knee.

"I cannot believe how relaxed Matthieu is." Francis cooed, rocking him lightly.

And this was only the beginning of the Kirkland-Bonnefoy family's adventures.

**Author Commentary:** Ah well, I could turn this into one long oneshot, but I'm going to break it up into smaller chunks. Happy reading. Don't forget the little green button at the bottom of the page!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Commentary:** Just finished my exams . . . glad that's over.

Quick note; Jack=Wales, Ryan=Ireland, Alexander (Alex)=Scotland

**Characters/Pairs:** FrancexEngland, Canada, America

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, swearing, dark/angsty themes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, but I do have the right to be creative with the characters, so long as I don't make money off them.

Arthur bounced a year old Alfred on his knee, playing 'pony' with him. Alfred giggled and clutched at Arthur's hands, holding himself steady. Despite himself, Arthur chuckled as well, Alfred's laughter was just so infectious. On the floor at Arthur's feet was little Matthieu, who was dozing off a little. Arthur felt a little guilty for not playing with him, but Alfred had been on the verge of throwing a temper tantrum. At that moment, the door opened and closed, announcing the fourth member of the household.

"I'm ho~me!" Francis sang, walking into the living room. He picked up Matthieu, kissed Arthur's forehead, and sat down next to his husband, "How was your day?"

"Boring really." Arthur said, "Alfred only threw one fit."

Francis chuckled, "You have adjusted to domestic life so well, mon cher. I am so proud."

"Oh shut up. I still work." Arthur grumbled.

It had taken some adjustments, some heavy lifting, and a few arguments to get Alfred and Matthieu comfortably settled into their lives, but they had worked everything out. Both Francis and Arthur still worked (Francis as a fancy, five-star chef, and Arthur as a librarian), but they worked considerably less hours (the first few months they had technically been off on maternity leave, don't kid yourself, guys can be off on maternity leave too). All of their friends had heard about their bundles of joy and had rushed over to see them, then promptly 'awed' and cooed over them. When Francis's mother heard, she flew in from Paris as fast as she could and proceeded to spoil her grandsons rotten. The twins first birthday had been a hassle as well. Since the two were around two or three days old when Arthur found them, they decided on July the second for their official birthday. Francis had wanted to invite all of their family and friends, but Arthur only wanted a few friends and Francis's mother to come. They decided on a compromise, all of their friends could come, but only Francis's mother attended as family. Not that Arthur didn't love his brothers, but . . . his mother was a problem.

At that moment the phone rang, interrupting Arthur contemplative mood.

"I'll get it. I've sitting for the last half hour, I need to get up." Arthur said, handing Alfred to Francis. He bolted up and ran for the phone, grabbing it just before the answering machine clicked on, "Hello?"

"Arthur, it's me." came the frantic voice of Jack, Arthur's older brother, "Brace yourself."

"What? Why?" Arthur asked, wondering what was wrong. Jack was rarely, if ever, shaken.

"Mum decided she wanted to visit. We're on our way." Jack said gravely.

"What!?" Arthur screeched, causing Francis to jump, "Why the hell didn't you call?!"

"I would have!" Jack cried, "But my stupid phone was out and Alex is cross with me and Ryan was being a twit and . . . oh shit, gotta go. We're going to be there in fifteen minutes!" he said, the last part all squished together so Arthur could only just understand.

Arthur hang up the phone and ran off into the house, tidying anything that was even slightly out of place.

"My mother's coming!" he yelled as he vaulted up the stairs, intent on changing his clothing to something more 'presentable'.

Francis cursed in French and stood up. Setting Matthieu and Alfred down, he quickly set about cleaning the place, knowing that Brittany Kirkland, aka Arthur's bitchy mother, aka his bitchy mother in law, would jump at the chance to rag on Arthur for anything. Francis turned back to the twins and went pale.

"Arthur!" he called, "Do you're mother and brothers know about Alfred and Matthieu?"

A loud crash and a lot of curses flowed from the upstairs rooms. Francis sighed and went about making Alfred and Matthieu presentable. Matthieu wasn't too difficult, Alfred, however, was once again deciding to be fussy. Francis did his best to make them look nice while Arthur frantically rushed around the house, tidying everything and picking up toys.

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang, signaling Arthur's impending doom. He gestured Francis to go up stairs and change out of his ruffled work clothing while he got the door. Francis shot him a pitying smile and took the twins upstairs. Arthur smoothed out his clothing and opened the door.

Arthur's four existing family members were standing on his front step. Jack with his blond hair and brown eyes and his apologetic expression, Alexander 'Alex' with his auburn hair and brown eyes and 'bored with the world in general' expression, Ryan with his flame red hair and many freckles and green eyes and quietly amused expression, and lastly Brittany, his mother, with her blond hair, green eyes, and stern expression.

"Mother!" Arthur said, fake cheeriness dripping from his words and smile, "What a pleasant surprise!"

Brittany raised a thin eyebrow (something all of her sons knew she plucked daily), "Are you gong to invite me in or not?"

Arthur gritted his teeth and ushered everyone inside. As Jack passed by, Arthur punched him in the shoulder. Jack glared, but said nothing.

"This place is so small Arthur." Brittany said, "You can't afford anything bigger?"

"Francis and I don't need anything bigger mother. This place is just fine." Arthur said, "Would anyone like some tea?"

Brittany nodded and sat down in Arthur's reading/embroidery/soothing Alfred or Matthieu rocking chair. Jack said he would love some, Ryan said he didn't care, and Alex grunted and affirmative. Arthur excused himself and rushed into the kitchen. He placed his hands on the counter and counted to ten, trying to calm himself. Jack was all right if you could stay on his good side, Alex as well, and Ryan had a tendency to use people for his own amusement, but you could see around that. It was his mother that pissed him off. She was always tearing into him for something ("Arthur, you really can't do any better than a _French_ chef? And a man as well, I am disappointed." "Your tie is crooked Arthur, can't you even get _that_ right?"), and this time she was going to have a lot to tear into. Arthur had kept Alfred and Matthieu, his children, from his own family. For over a year. Taking a deep breath, Arthur set about preparing the tea. He got out the good tea set and prepared the kettle. As soon as that was done, he walked back into the clutches of the dragon.

"Sorry, but the tea is going to be a while. The water has to heat up." Arthur said.

Brittany huffed and crossed her ankles. Ryan chuckled a little and Arthur glared. He put on an innocent expression and turned away, then his expression turned to bewildered.

"Why do you have a stack of baby books under your coffee table?" he asked.

"_Crap."_ Arthur thought, "Well, you see . . ."

"Come on, spit it out." Brittany said, growing impatient.

Arthur sighed and braced himself. Just as he was about to tell them his 'big news', Alfred's shrill cry pierced the silence. Arthur mentally smashed his head into a wall and sighed.

Francis walked around the corner, trying to soothe Alfred's latest temper tantrum while still holding Matthieu in the other arm. He smiled weakly at Arthur, "I'm sorry mon cher, I was going to wait for you to announce it, but I believe Alfred beat you to it."

Alex's jaw dropped, "You have _kids_?"

Arthur sighed and smiled at his family, "Yes, Francis and I adopted. Twin boys, Alfred and Matthieu. They're a year old now."

A collective mutter ran through the room, punctuated by a loud screech from Alfred. Arthur sighed and turned to his boy. He gently took Alfred into his arms and bounced him a little.

"Come on sweetie, what's wrong now?" he asked, cooing.

"Arthur."

Arthur winced. Here it came.

"Why did you not inform me that I had grandchildren?" Brittany asked coldly.

"_Because you're a bitch."_ "I got caught up in raising these two and work." Arthur replied.

"Too busy to tell your own mother?" Brittany said.

Arthur sighed, "It all happened very fast mother. Please understand."

"How can I understand when I don't even know the whole story?"

Sighing again, Arthur sat down on the couch next to Ryan, while Francis perched himself on the armrest, "Well, it was last year on the fourth of July." Arthur began, "I was walking home from work, and I passed by a dumpster. I heard some whimpering coming from inside, so I looked in, expecting kittens or puppies or something. Instead, I found these little angels." Arthur said, nuzzling Alfred's cheek, who had ceased his crying and giggled at the action.

Jack gasped, "In a dumpster? Poor things."

"That's what I thought as well." Arthur said, "So I took them home. Then was three weeks of stress and legal stuff as we waited for news to come in about whether adopting would be and option. Then we adopted them, and . . . things got out of hand." Arthur finished.

Brittany gave him a hard stare, "I still don't see how you could not have informed me."

"Alfred's a handle, he needs a lot of attention, so things sort of slipped my mind." Arthur said, half-truthfully. He quickly thought up a way to distract his family, "Would you like to hold them?" he asked.

Brittany contemplated it for a moment (who contemplates over holding their grandchild for the first time?), then nodded. Arthur gently handed Alfred over to her, hoping all would go well.

"May I hold one?" Jack asked, eyeing the child in Francis's arms.

"Of course." Francis said, passing Matthieu over to him, "Just be careful. Matthieu gets nervous around new people."

Jack nodded and pulled Matthieu into his arms, "What pretty eyes." he said.

Arthur felt his chest swell with pride, "Isn't he just the cutest?" he gushed, forgetting his mother hated it.

Brittany stared down at the child in her arms, Alfred. He was a cute baby, as far as babies went, and he wasn't misbehaving. He just stared up at her, looking like he was thinking about something. His sky-blue eyes glittered and he smiled, reaching out for her. Reading the sign, Brittany brought the child closer. Once close enough, Alfred wrapped his chubby arms around her neck. A hug. Brittany felt her face heat up a little. She hadn't hugged a child since Arthur had been a baby. She'd forgotten how it felt. She gave the child a squeeze, then pulled him away, handing him to Ryan.

"Pa~." Matthieu called.

"Pa? What's that?" Alex asked.

"He's trying to say 'Papa', for Francis. He hasn't gotten it right yet." Arthur explained.

Francis swopped down and scooped Matthieu from Alex's arms (to whom he'd been passed to), "What is it, mon cheri? What can Papa do for you?"

Matthieu reached for Francis, "Papa!"

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing.

"Papa! Papa!" Matthieu called, waving his arms.

Arthur shot up, "His first word! It's his first word!" he rushed over to the two, "Good boy Matthieu!" he cried, patting Matthieu.

"Woah, really?" Ryan asked, bouncing Alfred on his knee, "That's cool."

The rest of their stay was filled with questions of what Arthur and Francis were doing, how the twins were doing, stories about the two children's misadventures (more like Alfred's, Matthieu was very well behaved), and other things concerning the newest additions to the family. Brittany was still a little cross at first, but she soon got over it favour of getting to know Matthieu and Alfred.

"Well." Francis said as the Kirkland's finally left, "That was certainly interesting."

"I'm surprised that my head is still attached to my shoulders." Arthur said, having just finished putting the boy's to bed, "She really can be a bitch sometimes."

Francis chuckled, "Don't I know it."

Arthur laughed, then glanced up the stairs. He looked back at Francis with a sly grin on his face, "How quiet do you think we can be?" he asked.

Francis felt an identical grin creep onto his face, he liked where this was going.

**Author Commentary:** Not the best ending, but it works. And you totally know they would too. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Commentary:** My life is so boring without the computer. Bleh.

**Characters/Pairs:** FrancexEngland, Canada, America

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, swearing, dark/angsty themes, lots of fluff

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I own Hetalia, that's why I'm writing _fan_fiction about it instead of posting new web comics. *Sarcasm*

"Omph!"

Arthur immediately panicked when two heavy weights dropped onto his stomach one morning, but he relaxed when he saw that it was only Alfred and Matthieu.

"Daddy!" Alfred cried, "Today's the day!"

Arthur chuckled, "Yes it is, now could you sit up please, your elbow is digging into my stomach."

Alfred leapt back and sat on his heels on the bed, looking like christmas came early. Today was the twins first day of kindergarden, 'real school', as Alfred called it. Alfred could hardly wait to meet all of his new classmates and make friends, while Matthieu was interested in actually learning (odd for a boy his age). Arthur, truth be told, was a little nervous. His own 'first day of school' experience hadn't been the best. Francis assured him that all would go well, and that he had nothing to worry about, but Arthur couldn't shake his paranoia.

"You to go downstairs and I'll wake up Papa so we can have breakfast." Arthur said.

"Okay!" Alfred said, grabbing Matthieu's hand and running out of the room. Arthur chuckled and turned to his still sleeping husband, who remarkably hadn't woken up in the fray.

His curly hair was messy, and his bread was a little long. He'd have to trim it before he left for work. They still had their fights every now and then, but the twins had impacted their lives so much that they really didn't have time to fight anymore. That meant less hot make-up sex, but they found other ways. Arthur chuckled again and leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Francis's eyes fluttered open. On instinct, he kissed back, his mind recognizing the lips on his. After a moment, Arthur pulled away and smiled down at him.

"Good morning." he said.

Francis sighed, "If only I could wake up to this every morning."

Arthur rolled his eyes and swatted Francis on the chest, "Get up, the boy's want breakfast."

Francis chuckled and sat up. They both quickly dressed and went downstairs, knowing if they took too long, the boys would come up to look for them. They reached the kitchen where both boys were patiently sitting at the breakfast table.

"Morning Alfred, Matthieu." Francis said, kissing both of them on the top of the head, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs!" Alfred cried.

"P-pancakes." Matthieu stuttered, ever the shy one.

"Bacon and eggs and pancakes. Got it." Francis chuckled, turning to the stove.

"Do you have everything ready?" Arthur asked, preparing his tea.

"Yup!" Alfred said, nearly bouncing on his seat, "I got my paper and pencils and notebooks and everything!"

Arthur chuckled, "And you Matthieu."

"Yes, I have everything." the quieter twin said.

Arthur smiled at the two. They may have been twins, but they couldn't be less alike. Alfred was loud and forward and liked to be the center of attention, whereas Matthieu was very quiet and shy and preferred not to get in anyones way. They even dressed in different styles, Alfred in sporty clothing, good for running and playing in, while Matthieu liked warm things that were a tad too big for him, making him look smaller that he really was. Alfred liked his hair short, free of curls, but Matthieu loved the curls his hair formed when grown out (he rather looked like his Papa when he did). Arthur chuckled again, think about how his sons where perfectly contrasted, kind of like their parents.

"Okay then." Francis said, placing Alfred's bacon and eggs and Matthieu's pancakes down on the table, "Breakfast is served."

"Papa, can I have some Maple syrup?" Matthieu asked.

Francis chuckled, "Of course, how could I forget?" he said, placing the bottle of sticky goodness in front of his son.

Matthieu thanked his Papa, then drizzled syrup on his pancakes and dug into them. They boys finished their breakfast and rushed upstairs to get dress. Arthur finished his toast and prepared their backpacks (because Alfred _was_ going to forget something if he didn't). When the boys came rushing down the stairs, Arthur smiled at them and handed them their backpacks.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Alfred shouted, throwing his hands up. Matthieu only nodded meekly.

Alfred chuckled and helped them into their backpacks. He took their hands and led them out to the car.

"Have fun!" Francis called as they pulled out. Alfred waved through the window as they drove off.

Arthur dropped them off in front of the school and promised to pick them up after school ended. As he drove off, Arthur couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest, leaving his boys behind. He really hoped that all would go well today, and that both his boys would make friends.

A few hours later, Arthur was waiting outside the school for Alfred and Matthieu to come out. He finally spotted Alfred running up to the car, but he didn't see Matthieu at all.

"Hey Alfred, how was you're first day?" Arthur asked as Alfred hopped into the car.

"Awesome!" Alfred replied, "The teacher got kind of mad at me for talking, but I made lots of friends."

Arthur chuckled, "Well, just remember to pay attention in class, okay."

"Yes dad." Alfred said in that way that children did that made you sure that they weren't going to do what you wanted.

"Have you seen your brother at all?" Arthur said, glancing back out the window, "I don't see him anywhere."

Alfred shrugged, "He disappeared after we got our coats on."

Arthur frowned and looked out the window again. He finally saw Matthieu, and breathed a sigh of relief for a moment. Matthieu's entire front was covered in mud and his face was streaked with tears. Arthur jumped out of the car and scooped the boy up, who wrapped his arms tightly around his neck.

"Oh Mattie, what happened?" Arthur said, stroking the boys hair in an attempt to sooth him.

"Lovi-hic-Lovino p-pushed -hic- me over. He-he cal-hic-called me a p-pansy." Matthieu sobbed out, clinging to Arthur.

Arthur frowned and turned back to the car, "Don't worry sweetie, tomorrow we'll go inside the school and talk to the teachers and make sure t doesn't happen again."

Matthieu wiped away a tear and nodded, still sniffling. Arthur drove home, glancing into the back seat every so often to make sure Matthieu was doing alright. He could here Alfred trying to comfort Matthieu and Matthieu's hiccups even as they pulled into the driveway. Francis was home, probably just as anxious to be there for the boy's big day as he was.

Arthur carried Matthieu inside, wiping away tears and bits of mud and trying to get his to calm down, "We're back!" he called.

"Welcome home!" Francis called cheerily, "How was school, darlings?"

"My day was awesome!" Alfred called, then he looked up at Matthieu and his grin fell, "But someone pushed Matt."

Francis came around the corner, "Someone pushed him?" he asked, then he caught sight of the pitiful little boy in his dad's arms, "Mon Dieu! Matthieu, you are covered in mud!"

Matthieu started crying again, "Papa, he pushed me!" he wailed, reaching out for a hug.

Francis pulled him into his arms, "Oh, poor sweet baby. Come, I'll make you some pancakes with lots of maple syrup."

"But first you should have a bath." Arthur said, "And change out of those muddy clothes."

Francis nodded and passed Matthieu back to Arthur, who took him upstairs to the bathroom.

The next day, both Francis and Arthur walked into the school with their boys. They approached the teacher with the full intent of being nice.

"Hello." Francis said, "We're Alfred and Matthieu's parents, and we'd like to talk to you about something."

The teacher nodded and put away his papers, "Sure, what would you like to talk about?"

"Yesterday, a young boy named Lovino pushed Matthieu into a mud puddle, and we wanted to make sure that it didn't become a regular thing." Arthur said, grateful that the teacher didn't look at them funny when they said they the boys parents (a lot of people did, and it was understandable, seeing as they were both male, but it got annoying after a while).

The teacher nodded, "Don't worry, we'll keep an eye out. Lovino has already gotten in trouble with us for tormenting the other children, so now he's on our watch."

"Thank you." Francis said, "We appreciate it."

**Author Commentary:** Okay, this chapter was a little shorter that the others, but this is the best place I could come up with to end it.

How many of you can see Lovino being a bully?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Commentary:** More family fluff for you.

**Characters/Pairs:** FrancexEngland, Canada, America

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, swearing, dark/angsty themes, lots of fluff

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.

Francis heard the door open and close, signaling that the boys were back, and from the amount of voices, they brought friends. Francis set down his book and walked t the front hall, seeing a small mass of boys grouped around the door.

"Hey Papa." Alfred said, "These are my friends."

"Hello there." Francis said, looking at all the boys. There was a large blue eyed blonde who reminded Francis of Officer Beilschmidt, a little copper haired boy, who was obviously the brother of the mahogany haired one, and a small Asian boy who looked a little lost.

"Papa, these are my new friends, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, and Kiku." Alfred said proudly.

"How do you do sir." the blonde said, "I am Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Beilschmidt?" Francis said, "Are you perhaps related to anyone in the police force, young man."

Ludwig nodded, "My grandfather is a working officer."

Francis smiled, "Ah, I have met him before. Please give him my regards."

"Yes sir." Ludwig said.

Francis chuckled, then walked away. A few minutes later, Matthieu walked in, alone, as usual.

"Hello Matthieu. How was school?" he asked.

"Fine." Matthieu replied, "Same old same old."

Francis smiled at Matthieu. Now that the boys were a little older, they had begun to grow apart. Alfred growing into the popular crowd, and Matthieu staying on the sidelines. Matthieu assured his parents that he didn't mind, but he did get a lonely look in his eyes sometimes, and both Francis and Arthur were beginning to worry.

"Alfred has some friends over, if you'd like to go see them." Francis said.

Matthieu smiled, "Maybe." he said, and ascended the stairs.

After that, Francis didn't see much of Ludwig or the Vargas twins (Feliciano and Lovino, who turned out to be the same Lovino who pushed Matthieu into the mud on the first day), but both Matthieu and Alfred got along with Kiku. Matthieu didn't make too many friends, but a large Russian boy, Ivan Braginski, took a liking to him, and sort of pushed friendship onto him. After that, two other boys, Lars, a boy from the Netherlands, and Ishmael, a boy from Cuba, were quick to establish Matthieu as their friend as well. Matthieu didn't seem to mind the forced friendship as much as the fact the three boys would fight over him whenever they all wanted to play with him at the same time. Francis found this strangely endearing, though Arthur would disagree.

"Those boys treat him like something to be owned. And Matthieu just lets them drag him around." Arthur grumbled.

Francis rolled his eyes, "I think Matthieu is just happy to have friends. He says he doesn't mind the fact that they 'drag him around', only that they fight over him."

Arthur huffed, "I just wish he'd stick up for himself a little better."

Francis sighed, "He's a shy boy, he always has been. The fact that some boys would even think to be his friends is amazing to Matthieu. He really just wants friends."

Arthur let out a sigh, "I suppose, but I still think Matthieu could do better."

Francis chuckled and kissed Arthur on the forehead, "And you will never stop thinking that, mon cher."

Arthur rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

The next day, Alfred brought home a bunch of friends (he had a lot of friends, but there were only a few constant faces among them), and Matthieu brought home his three friends.

Things went down hill from there.

"What the heck are you reading?" Alfred asked, peering at the book in Ivan's hands.

"Fairy Tales from my homeland." Ivan replied, "I was going to tell them to Matthieu."

"Okay, why is it written funny?" Alfred asked.

"Alfred, it's in Russian, they write in Cyrillic." Matthieu explained.

"Sir-what?" Alfred said, getting a giggle from his friends.

"Russian writing is a form of Cyrillic. That's the Slavic type of writing." Lars explained, "Not that your tiny brain could handle that."

"What did you say!?" Alfred shouted standing up.

"He called you stupid, stupid." Ishmael said, smirking.

Alfred growled, "You take that back!"

"It is impossible to take back the truth, da?" Ivan said cheerily.

Things quickly escalated until all of Alfred's friends and Matthieu's friends were sent home and Matthieu and and Alfred were sent to bed early.

"You need better friends Matt." Alfred said, "You should come hang out with me and my friends."

"But I like Ivan and Ishmael and Lars. They're nice to me." Matthieu protested.

"Well, you should hang out with my friends anyway, they're way cooler." Alfred said.

Matthieu, however, continued to be friends with the three other boys, despite Alfred's protests. Arthur and Francis were worried that this would tear the boys apart, but they stayed as close as ever all throughout elementary school, much to the relief of their parents. They were not without their spats though, and most of them happened to be on the subject of Matthieu's friends, or Alfred's many flaws (though these were less common, seeing as Matthieu had to initiate these fights).

"I'm serious Matt!" Alfred called, "You could seriously do better than those idiots! I could introduce you to some of my friends, and then we could hang out."

Matthieu sighed, "No Alfred, I've already told you, I like my friends, I don't want to 'get rid of them'."

"But they're totally weird!" Alfred exclaimed throwing his hands up, "And I think they want into your pants or something."

Matthieu scoffed, "Oh please, just because the people who raised us are gay, doesn't mean that everyone around us it gay. And even if they were, they wouldn't go after me. And we're all too young to be doing those things!"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Not true, I kissed a girl yesterday." he said proudly.

"Kissing in seventh grade isn't considered a sexual act Alfred, especially when it's on the cheek." Matthieu said matter-of-factly.

Alfred blushed, "I-it counts as a kiss! Really!"

Matthieu laughed, "Oh sure Al. Yup, mm-hm."

"Cut it out!" Alfred cried chasing after Matthieu, who darted out of the way.

Francis and Arthur were beginning to dread the coming days of high school.

**Author Commentary:** AH! They're getting shorter. Sorry, I'll try to make the next one longer. And in the correct POV (it supposed to show more of Francis and Arthur being parents than Alfred and Matthieu going through their lives). Anyway, R&R! Reviews make Hitomi-chan a happy author!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Commentary:** More Colonial family for you, now with more pairs!

**Characters/Pairs:** FrancexEngland, Canadax(?), America

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, swearing, dark/angsty themes, lots of fluff

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia is not mine, no matter how much I wish it were.

It has been said that one's time in high school are the best years of one's life.

The exact opposite can be said for the parents of the teenagers in high school.

"Young man, why are you getting only fifty three percent in English?" Arthur asked, holding the offending report card in his hand.

Alfred shrugged, "It's boring, so I don't pay too much attention."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Alfred, you can just not pay attention in class. You need to pay attention."

Alfred groaned loudly, "But when the heck am I ever going to use all of this boring crap? Seriously? It's not like I'm going to go to collage and study fucking Shakespeare for the rest of my life."

Arthur whacked him with the rolled up report card, "Watch your language!"

Alfred, it seemed, was the 'typical popular teenager', more into partying and friends and football than studying. This wouldn't be so bad if he was getting in the sixties, but nope, his marks were bare minimum. Fifties and barely higher. Matthieu, however, was more of the 'shy and studious' type of teen. His marks were always in the high nineties, and his extracurricular activities didn't extend beyond the library and his three friends. Not that Matthieu seemed to mind, he liked the way his life was.

"Hey Dad." Matthieu said as he walked in, the huge form of Ivan and the medium forms of Ishmael and Lars following him, "We're going upstairs."

"Okay." Arthur said, watching the boys climb the stairs.

It was surprising that Matthieu had remained friends with those three all these years. Ivan had been diagnosed with schizophrenia a few years ago, but as long as he stayed on his medication, he was like a big kid (a really big kid). Matthieu, being very patient and kind, had continued to be Ivan's friend, and encouraged Ishmael and Lars to do the same. Ishmael had gotten into smoking and doing marijuana, but he'd stuck to Matthieu like glue, even though Matthieu discouraged the smoking and drinking and pot. Lars was, and had always been quiet, more like a close acquaintance than a friend to Matthieu, but Matthieu didn't seem to mind. Lars's relationship with Matthieu changed, however, on the day that there was a small fire in the school.

"Matthieu!" Francis screeched as Matthieu ran back into the building, "What are you doing?!"

"Lars is still inside!" Matthieu called over his shoulder just as he disappeared into the building.

For four grueling minutes, Arthur, Francis, and Alfred waited for Matthieu to come out of the smoking building. When he finally reemerged, he was leading a coughing Lars behind him, getting out just as the firefighters appeared.

After that, Matthieu got an award from the city and a loyal puppy-like Lars following him around.

"You saved my life, I owe you everything." Lars would say.

"Well, could you please stop following me home?" Matthieu asked after the third week.

"He's just very grateful." Arthur assured him, "And I would be too. I'm so proud of you Matthieu."

Matthieu smiled, "Well, I didn't even think about it really, I just sort of ran in."

"I'm still proud." Arthur said, smiling up at his son (they had grown quite a bit since they started high school).

Matthieu smiled, then sighed, "I just wish he would lay off a little, it's starting to get annoying."

Lars, however, refused to leave Matthieu's side, and even began asking him out. Matthieu of course, politely refused each time, but that didn't stop Lars from coming to the house every Saturday with a bouquet of tulips for Matthieu.

"Man is that guy ever persistent." Alfred said as Matthieu put his latest bushel of flowers in a vase, "You'd think he would take the hint after a few times."

"He's just grateful to me. I think he's confusing it with love." Matthieu said as he filled the vase with water, "Though it is kind of sweet that he's doing this."

"Woah woah woah." Alfred said, putting up his hands, "Your not falling for this guy, are you?"

Matthieu rolled his eyes, "No, I'm not falling for him. We're just friends." he said, then he blushed a little, "Besides, he's not my type."

Francis, who had been preparing dinner, saw the blush, "Oh ho!" he chuckled, "Is there someone that mon petit Matthieu likes? Don't worry, Papa will support your endeavors into the realm of amore!"

Matthieu blushed a scarlet red and began sputtering, "N-no I don't like anyone! Th-thats cr-crazy!"

Alfred laughed, "Mattie's got a crush~! Mattie's got a crush~!" he sang.

Blushing madly, Matthieu picked up his vase of flowers and ran up the stair, nearly crashing into Arthur on the way up. Arthur raised an eyebrow at the boy, who only stammered out an apology and flew up the rest of the stairs. Arthur reached the bottom of the stairs and looked at his husband and other son.

"What did you two say to Matthieu?" he asked.

"Nothing." Alfred said, still smiling like an idiot.

"Never mind Arthur." Francis said kissing Arthur on the lips quickly.

"Ew." Alfred said, "Just cause we're all guys in this house doesn't mean that it's not gross to see you act all mushy and junk."

"Oh go to your room Alfred." Arthur said, kissing Francis again just to be mean. Alfred gagged and went up the stairs to his room.

"You're so bad." Francis said, wrapping his arms around his husband, "We should go out tonight."

"Hm, out where?" Arthur purred as Francis sucked lightly on his neck.

"Just out." Francis said, nibbling on a sensitive patch of skin while trailing his hands down to squeeze that still tight after all of these years ass, "You know, to _have fun_." he said, licking the sensitive ear.

Arthur moaned, "Sound -o~h- Sounds g-good." he managed.

At that moment, Alfred came down the stairs.

"Forgot my- OH EW EW EW!" he exclaimed, running back up the stairs, still shouting about how he was going to have to bleach his eyes now.

Francis rolled his eyes, "Kids."

Three weeks after that, a young man appeared on their doorstep. He was around the same height as Francis, but was obviously younger, maybe a few years older than the boys. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a Prussian Eagle on the back, ripped and faded blue jeans, and heavy combat boots. His style of dress, however, wasn't the most shocking thing about him. His hair was a startling white, which looked even whiter with the black jacket. His eyes were a deep ruby red, sparkling with mischief in their sockets. Arthur wondered who this person was, then decided he was probably here for Alfred.

"Hello." Arthur said, "Are you looking for Alfred?"

The yong man snorted, "No I'm not here for that oaf. I'm looking for Matt."

Arthur blinked. Matthieu, sweet and shy Matthieu, had attracted this sort of company? He looked like some street rat reject from the other side of the tracks.

"Hel~lo." the man said, waving his hand in front of Arthur's face, "Earth to Matt's gay father, you're zoning out."

Arthur snapped out of his trance and called into the house, "Matthieu! Your friend is here."

Immediately, Matthieu came leaping down the stairs, "Gilbert." he said breathlessly when he reached the bottom.

'Gilbert' smiled, "Hey kid, you gonna invite me in or what?"

Matthieu smiled, motioning for Gilbert to come in. He looked over at Arthur and smiled, "Dad, this is Gilbert Beilschmidt, my new friend."

"Hey." Gilbert said, holding out his hand.

Arthur shook the offered hand, "Hello, I'm Matthieu's father, Arthur Kirkland."

"Nice to meet you." Gilbert said, dropping his hand. Then he turned to Matthieu, "We gonna go to your room or something?"

Matthieu giggled and led Gilbert up the stairs, "Keep your door open!" Arthur called after them, an answer of 'Dad!' and cackling laughter floated down to him.

When Francis found out about Gilbert, he was thrilled, assuming that the two were lovers. Alfred, of course, threatened to beat his head in if he so much as touched Matthieu. Matthieu assured his family that Gilbert was only a friend, even though Francis and Arthur saw through his act (mainly because those 'bruises' weren't really bruises). Alfred however, stayed ignorant of the fact that his brother had found a lover, unable to see that matthieu wasn't as innocent as he was convinced he was. One day, when Alfred was out at football practice, Arthur and Francis cornered Matthieu about his 'friend'.

"He's just a friend." Matthieu said, nervously looking toward the stairs.

Arthur blocked his path, "Right and those aren't hickeys on your neck. We were young once too you know."

Desperately looking to Francis for support and finding none, Matthieu sighed, "Okay, yes, he's my boyfriend. But all of it's consensual, I swear!"

Francis chuckled, "Of course it is Matthieu, we know you would never put up with something like that. You are far too smart."

Matthieu smiled, relieved, "So you aren't mad?"

Arthur tilted his head, "Why on earth would we be mad? And don't say because you're gay, because that'll never work on us."

Matthieu rolled his eyes, "I figured that out. I just didn't want you to think . . ."

"Go on son." Arthur prompted.

"That I made the wrong choice with Gilbert." Matthieu finished.

Francis smiled, "Why would you have made the wrong choice?"

"Because he's . . . him." Matthieu sighed, "There's just no other way to describe Gilbert."

As it turned out, Gilbert _was_ a bit of a hooligan, but since he had met Matthieu, he'd settled down quite a bit. Though he had kept the look, said 'it was too awesome to pass up'. He really did care for Matthieu though, and took him out on nice dates, and didn't force him into anything. The shit hit the fan however, when Alfred caught them making out in Gilbert's car one night.

"You said he was a friend!" Alfred shouted.

"So what if he's my boyfriend!" Matthieu shouted back, "He's a nice guy!"

"He's a player Matt! He's just using you!" Alfred accused.

"Oh, like you're any better!" Matthieu cried, "You've got a different girl off you arm every other week!"

Alfred sputtered, "A-at least I treat them right! And don't cheat on them behind their backs!"

Matthieu stomped his foot, "He's not cheating on me, and he does treat me right! He's never done anything without my consent! I have to tell him three times that it's okay if he wants to do something!"

The shouting match continued until Francis and Arthur broke them up. They made Alfred promise not to antagonize Matthieu or Gilbert. The next week, Arthur and Francis invited Gilbert over for dinner, to show that they completely accepted his relationship with Matthieu. Alfred only agreed to come down if he could have a friend over as well. They let him, but only if he promised not to pick a fight.

Alfred ended up inviting Kiku, who he had sort of neglected for a little while he'd made other friends. Kiku accepted after a bit of pestering (he was a little sore about something that hadn't reached Arthur and Francis yet), and everything was set.

Gilbert showed up that evening in a nice dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. He was polite to everyone (even Alfred) and he didn't make any inappropriate movements toward Matthieu (though he did kiss him a few times). Kiku and Alfred made up as friends and put what ever had happened behind them. It was a nice night for the most part, though Kiku did catch Matthieu and Gilbert frenching in the kitchen.

"I had a nice time. Thank you." Gilbert said to Arthur and Francis, "I'll see you later. See you Matt." he said as he left.

"Bye Gilbert." Matthieu said cheerily.

When Kiku had successfully been seen off, Matthieu flopped down onto the couch, "That went well, surprisingly." he said.

Arthur chuckled and sat down in his old chair, "Very surprisingly."

Francis rolled his eyes and sat down next to Matthieu, "You two have no faith in this family."

Alfred plopped down on the other side of Matthieu, "It wasn't so bad. But I still think you could do better Matt."

Arthur and Francis exchanged a look, the said together, "Alfred, you will always think that, no matter who Matthieu dates."

**Author Commentary:** Okay, tell me how shitty my ending was. Come on, don't be shy, it was crap. And I think I messed up on the POV's again. Next chapter is when Matt's friends find out about his boyfriend and shit hits the other fan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Commentary:** Well, this thing is almost over. Just this chapter and the next one and then I can move on to my other story. Hope you enjoy.

Hyong-soo is my OC for North Korea by the way.

**Characters/Pairs:** FrancexEngland, CanadaxPrussia, Americax(?)

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, swearing, dark/angsty themes (not as much as I originally intended though), lots of fluff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia (but I wish I did).

Arthur nearly jumped a foot in the air when he heard the door open and slam shut. Grumbling, he stood up from his chair and went to the hallway to see Alfred furiously ripping his shoes off.

"Oi!" he called to his angry son, "What's all this about? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Nothing." Alfred mumbled, brushing past his father and up the stairs to his room.

Arthur raised a prominent brow, but decided to let Alfred sit on it before he went in to talk to him. Hearing the door open and shut behind him, Arthur turned to see Matthieu calmly removing his shoes.

"Hello Matthieu, do you know why you're brother is upset?" Arthur asked. If it was about Matthieu's boyfriend again, Arthur's 'talk' was going to become a lecture.

Matthieu shrugged, "No idea. I think he had a fight with Kiku. Something about Kiku's adopted family."

Arthur raised a confused eyebrow, "Why on earth would that be an issue between them?"

Matthieu shrugged again, "Beats me. Have you seen my red dress shirt? I have a date with Gilbert and I'd like to wear it."

"Haven't seen it. Ask your Papa." Arthur said.

Matthieu sighed and trekked upstairs. Arthur shook his head and smiled a little. His boys were so troublesome. Arthur meandered into the kitchen to fix himself some tea before he went to talk to Alfred.

After enjoying a nice cup of Earl Grey, Arthur steeled himself and climbed the stairs to his son's room. Even from the hallway, Arthur could hear the music blasting from Alfred's headphones. Rolling his eyes, Arthur opened the door and walked in. Spying Alfred face down on his bed with his headphones in, Arthur walked over and plucked them out of his son's abused ears and switched off his iPod.

"Hey!" Alfred said, glaring up at his father.

Arthur glared back, "Matthieu tells me that you got into a fight with Kiku about his adopted family. Is this true?"

Alfred's face flushed and he looked away, "Kinda."

"Kind of." Arthur repeated, though more grammatically correct, "What were you fighting about?"

Alfred still wouldn't meet Arthur's eyes, "Nothing."

Arthur sighed and sat down on the bed, "If it was nothing, you wouldn't be sulking up here in your room, now tell me what's wrong."

For a few minutes, the room was silent. Then Alfred sighed, "We were fighting about Kiku's little brother."

"Which one?" Arthur asked, remembering how many people were in that family (how Yao managed was a mystery to everyone).

"The Korean one."

"There are two Korean ones. Twins I believe."

"Hyong-soo."

"Hyong-soo?" Arthur asked in disbelief, "I thought that you two hated each other. Or is that why you were fighting?"

Alfred groaned and rolled over, "Yeah, me too."

"Oh dear." Arthur said, already having a good idea where this was going, "What happened?"

"Well." Alfred started, "I was in the library 'cause I bombed a test and was trying to study for it and then Hyong-soo showed up. We tried to fight, but the librarian told us to cram it so we stopped. For some reason we ended up sitting at the same table because apparently it was 'his table' and I didn't want to move. And we sorta . . ." Alfred trailed off.

"Sort of?" Arthur prompted.

Alfred didn't say anything for a moment, "We kinda started talking and it went from there." he said quickly.

"Went how far?" Arthur asked.

Alfred blushed, "I kinda . . . like him? As in, _like_ like?"

Arthur blanched. Alfred had a crush on Kiku's little brother? Hyong-soo was so on the other side of the social spectrum, Arthur would have thought that he and Matthieu would have been good friends, or at least familiar with each other. But no, Hyong-soo didn't talk to anyone who wasn't family or had known him since he was a small child. And even then he was very quiet. Arthur had even heard stories of the poor by having a mild paranoia and being on medication for it. Arthur shook away the shock and turned back to Alfred.

"Are you sure you like him?" he asked.

Alfred shrugged, "I've never felt this way before. What's it supposed to feel like?"

This time it was Arthur's turn to blush, "Er, why don't you describe what you feel like around him and I'll give you my best guess."

Alfred stared at him for a moment, then shrugged, "My heart speeds up." he said, "And I have trouble being smart around him. I get really awkward and stuff, like my brain doesn't want to work. And I'm always thinking about him. Is that what it's like?"

Arthur thought for a moment. That stuff was pretty generic, so it could go either way, "Why don't you describe Hyong-soo to me?" he asked.

Alfred smiled, "Aw hell, where do I begin? He's super smart, like, A's in every class smart. And he's so feisty. You wouldn't tell just from meeting him, you have to get into an argument to tell. He's a little paranoid, but it's kinda cute. And his hair's really silky, or it looks that way anyway, he won't let me touch him. He's also really super pale, and he doesn't tan at all either. He's like, white white. His eyes are really deep and stuff, like you could . . . I don't know, drown in them?"

Alfred continued to describe the younger Asian to his father, who was smiling the entire time.

"All right, that's enough." Arthur cut in as Alfred was in the middle of describing Hyong-soo's dislikes. He smiled down at the younger boy, "You obviously like him very much Alfred."

Alfred blushed, but grinned, "I kinda thought so too."

"The question now is why you were fighting with Kiku about this." Arthur said.

"Kiku doesn't want me around him." Alfred grumbled.

"Why?"

"He thinks I'm a bad influence. I'm really not that bad am I?" Alfred asked, looking up at Arthur.

"Not that bad, but I can kind of see where he's coming from." Arthur admitted.

Alfred sighed, "But Hyong-soo is smart enough to know better, right?"

"I couldn't say." Arthur said, "I think maybe that Kiku just doesn't want his little brother to get hurt."

Alfred sighed, "Yeah okay, but it's just a little annoying. Kiku's supposed to be my friend, but he's getting all defensive over Hyong-soo and stuff."

"That was bound to happen Al. They are family. Remember how you reacted when you found out about Gilbert and Matthieu?" Arthur said.

Alfred sat up, "But Gilbert's a hooligan! And nearly in collage! If anyone's a bad influence, it's him!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Oh for crying out loud, just let it go. Yes Gilbert has a few issues, but Matthieu trusts him, so you should trust Matthieu."

Alfred sighed and flopped back down, "I trust Matt, it's Gilbert I have issues with. Matt's not the best judge of character, his buddies kinda prove it. One's a pot head, one's schizophrenic, and the other has misplaced feelings for him."

Arthur thought about that for a moment, "Well, you can't really argue with that, but Matthieu sort of attracts the lost puppies to him doesn't he?"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "You're telling me? He hasn't even told his buddies that he's dating 'cause he's scared that they'll get mad."

Arthur chuckled and stood up, "Well, the best thing you can do is just talk to Kiku in a rational manner. Who knows, you and Hyong-soo might really hit it off." and with that, Arthur left the room.

Three day later, Arthur and Francis were greeted with more commotion when the boys arrived home.

"Urgh, shit." Gilbert growled, holding his bloody nose, "You have some fucked up friends Matt."

Matthieu smiled nervously and went back to mopping up the blood from his boyfriend's face, "Lars is just really protective of me. He's been like that since I saved him from the fire."

"Hold still while I put your nose back in place." Francis said, "This will hurt."

"I've had wor- AAUGH!" Gilbert screamed as Francis quickly snapped the broken nose back into place, "Ah shit, that fuckin' hurts."

"You said you've had worse." Alfred pointed out.

"That doesn't mean it doesn't fucking hurt like a bitch." Gilbert grumbled, letting Matthieu clean his face.

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Wuss."

Gilbert growled at him, but stayed were he was, "You're lucky Matt's sittin' right here and you're his brother, or I woulda smashed you're face in."

"Alright, that's enough." Arthur said, bringing Gilbert a cup of tea, "It'll help unclog your nose." he explained.

"So long as I don't drip blood into it." Gilbert mumbled, setting the mug down.

"The bleeding's stopped, it's just still on you're face." Matthieu said, wetting down another paper towel and gently scrubbing away the dried blood, "You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I've broken my nose before, nothing new. Though bruder is going to be pissed, and I really liked this shirt." Gilbert said, looking down at the deep, Prussian blue shirt that was now covered in blood.

"Isn't that the one that I got you?" Matthieu asked.

"Sure is." Gilbert grinned. Matthieu rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway.

"You two are gross." Alfred said.

Matthieu stuck out his tongue and finished wiping away the blood on the German's face.

The next day, Matthieu, Gilbert, Ishmael, Ivan, and Lars were all sitting in the Kirkland-Bonnefoy's living room, attempting to settle their differences.

"Okay, as you all found out, I'm dating Gilbert here." Matthieu started, gesturing to the white haired male beside him, "What I don't understand is why you're all so mad at me for it."

"I am angry because I fell for you first, and then this hooligan came along and stole you away." Lars said venomously. With the way he was glaring at Gilbert, he should have burst into flames long ago.

"I am not angry, I'm just kinda disappointed." Ishmael said, scratching the back of his dark neck, "More in myself for not getting to you first, but also that you chose a guy like this. I had no idea you were into bad boys."

Matthieu blushed, "You were both after me? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did." Lars pointed out.

"Yeah, we know." Ishmael said, "I had more of a light crush on you, Matt. Let's face it, you're pretty cute."

Matthieu blushed again and looked over at Ivan, "What about you Ivan? You haven't spoken to me since you found out about Gilbert. Are you upset with me?"

"Da, I am upset." Ivan answered.

"Why?" Matthieu prompted.

"I am upset because Matthieu is my friend, and if he has a boyfriend, he will spend more time with the boyfriend. But I still want to spend time with Matthieu." Ivan said, trying to express his feelings through words, which wasn't his strong point.

Matthieu smiled up at Ivan, "Oh Ivan, I'll still have time for you. You're my friend."

Ivan smiled, "Then I'm not upset anymore."

Matthieu sighed in relief. That took care of one problem, now for the other two, "Ishmael. How can I make it up to you?"

The cuban leaned back in his chair, "Nothin' much. You probably ain't gonna leave Gilbert, so gettin' together with me is out. Guess we could just stay friends and stuff."

"I can do that. You gonna be okay?" Matthieu asked, ever the worry wart.

"Nope, I'm gonna go home and cut my wrists while listinin' to Madison Mason or Marilyn Manson or whatever the heck that guy's name is." he said, his face unable to stay straight as he joked.

Matthieu chuckled and rolled his eyes, then turned to Lars, "L-Lars?" he said quietly, "I know you like me, but I just don't feel the same way. I-I hope we can still be friends after this."

Lars furrowed his eyebrows, "I truly love you Matthieu. I can treat you better than this man ever could." he said, glaring at Gilbert.

"Hey, I treat him just fine." Gilbert growled, still pissed at Lars for his busted nose.

"Oh? And how is that? Like a hot piece of tail? Or a loyal pet or possession?" Lars said scathingly.

Gilbert hissed, "You think I'm such scum that I'd treat anyone like that?"

"No comment." Lars said, keeping his face blank.

"I treat Matt exactly the way he want's to be treated." Gilbert snarled, baring his abnormally sharp canine teeth as he did so.

Lars squared his shoulders, as if readying for a fight, "Oh, and you're psychic all of a sudden?"

"Stop it! Both of you stop it!" Matthieu shouted, "Lars, I'm perfectly happy with Gilbert, he does treat me well. Probably better than I deserve."

Every male aside from Matthieu turned to him, disagreeing with him.

"Matt." Gilbert said, placing his hands on Matthieu's thin shoulders, "I could walk on water and it still wouldn't be good enough for you."

"Matthieu deserves to be treated well. He is very kind and very sweet, so he deserves to be treated the way he treats others." Ivan said.

"You're a one of a kind kinda guy, Matt. You don't deserve to be treated as anything different." Ishmael said.

"Matthieu deserves nothing less than my life." Lars said.

"Er, thanks guys?" Matthieu said, unsure what to say to his friends and boyfriend.

Gilbert was glaring at Lars, "Is that why you're so hung up on Matt? 'Cause he saved you from the fire?" Gilbert let go of Matthieu's shoulders and stalked over to the tall Netherlander, "So what happens when your 'debt' is repaid, huh? What happens then? You just go back to being friends?"

Lars glared, "My debt will never be repaid. Not until I save Matthieu as he saved me or until my life is his."

"So you're doing this out of obligation?" Gilbert said.

"No!" Lars said forcefully, "I-"

"How did you feel about Mattie before the fire?" Gilbert said, cutting Lars off, "Weren't you 'just friends'? When did you start liking Matt? Let me guess, after the fire." Gilbert said, smirking in that way that made you sure that he had you by the balls and he knew it.

Lars opened his mouth and, upon having nothing to say, closed it again. Silently, Lars stood up and walked out, softly shutting the door behind him.

Matthieu sighed and stood up. He smiled sadly at his friends and boyfriend before making his way up the stairs. Arthur and Francis, who had been watching from the hallway, walked out and ushered everyone out.

"It okay if I go upstairs and talk to Matt?" Gilbert asked.

"Go ahead, just try not to make him cry." Francis said.

Gilbert nodded and disappeared up the stairs.

Nearly an hour later, neither of the two had yet to come down from Matthieu's bedroom. Arthur growled and walked up the stairs, if that hooligan was taking advantage of his son, he was not going to be responsible for any flying objects in the near future. Landing at the top of the stairs, Arthur quickly walked toward the door to his son's room. Fearing the worst, he pressed his ear to the cool wood.

"Mmm . . . Gilbert." defiantly Matthieu, sounding very satisfied.

"Mien Engel." Gilbert's voice, which was murmuring sweet nothings in what sounded like German.

Growling, Arthur pounded his fist on the door, "I'm coming in!" he shouted.

Just as he rested his hand on the door knob, he heard the rapid shuffle of fabric, the tell-tale sounds of two lovers about to be caught. Arthur threw open the door and absorbed the scene. Matthieu's hair was a mess, as was Gilbert's. Matthieu's pale skin was littered with dark hickeys and bite marks, and Gilbert had scratch marks on his shoulders and back. Both males were in various states on undress, Matthieu in an oversized hoodie, and Gilbert struggling with his pants.

"All right, out!" Arthur shouted at Gilbert. He reached out and grabbed the taller boy and dragged him out of the room and down the stairs, even though he was only in his pants and was desperately trying to keep a hole on the rest of his clothes.

"Dad! Wait!" Matthieu called, chasing them out, trying to ignore the fact that he wasn't wearing anything aside from his huge hoodie.

"Out!" Arthur shouted, pushing Gilbert out the door. The teen stumbled, but righted himself just as Arthur slammed the door.

"Dad!" Matthieu shouted, "You know that Gilbert and I are like that!"

"Just because I know doesn't mean that I'm going to allow it under this roof." Arthur said.

Matthieu just rolled his eyes and stomped upstairs. Arthur sighed and collapsed onto the couch.

Two boys, both of which were having friend and lover issues. Arthur was really starting to count the days until they moved out.

**Author Commentary:** I think I rushed the ending. One more chapter to go through, then I'll get to work on _The Good, the Bad and the NotSoPretty_, I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Commentary:** Okay, last chapter. Then this plot bunny can finaly die and I can move onto my other story, so long as the plot bunnies don't deside to attack again (I swear they've shanghia'd my brain). Sorry that I don't have a lot of Alfred in here, I don't really know how to portray him properly. Also sorry if their are any spelling/grammar mistakes, my spellcheck is being a douchebag.

**Characters/Pairs:** FrancexEngland, CanadaxPrussia, Americax**NORTH**Korea

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, swearing, dark/angsty themes (not as much as I originally intended though), lots of fluff

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, though certain OC's belong to me.

For the fist time in nearly twenty years, the house was silent.

Both Matthieu and Alfred had moved out. Matthieu had desided to move north to Canada, dragging Gilbert along with him. He was attempting to find a name for himself as an artist. Both Arthur and Francis and Alfred and Gilbert **and** Matthieu's friends had seen his paintings and assured him that that wouldn't be difficult for him. Alfred had stayed in town, but had moved into his own appartment, finding work for himself doing odd jobs. He wasn't too sure what he wanted to with his life yet, but he was slowly figuring it out. Also, Alfred had somehow managed to smooth things over with Kiku and began dating Hyong-soo, who had been difficult to win over (apparently Alfred needed to work on a few things). This left both Francis and Arthur at home, waiting for calls and visits. They had both even figured out how to work that damn web camera to talk to Matthieu. Still, even though they both occupied themselves with work and each other how their sons were doing, both Arthur and Francis felt that the house they lived in was too quiet, even though it had started out with just the two of them (back then it had seemed quite noisy).

"Quite odd, is it not?" Francis said, sipping his wine.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Arthur huffed, tossing back another shot of whiskey.

Francis chuckled, "The boys have left us for their own lives, and the house now seems empty."

Arthur sighed, "We knew this was coming, we just didn't want to think about it."

"True. Ah, I can still remember the day you brought the sweet little angels home. Whoever left them there missed out big time." Francis said.

"You can say that again." Arthur said.

A year after Matthieu moved to Canada, Arthur and Francis went to visit him, bringing along Alfred (who brought along Hyong-soo).

"So how have you been?" Francis asked.

"Good, good, my paintings are being put up in galleries. Two galleries even fought over who got to hang on of my paintings." Matthieu said, laying down a tray of coffee and tea before sitting down next to Gilbert.

"And how have you been, Gilbert?" Arthur asked.

"Same old, same old. Been studying history. It's pretty interesting. I'm thinking of sticking with it." he replied. Then he looked over at Matthieu and gave him a pointed look.

Matthieu blushed and smiled, "Dad, Papa, Al, Gilbert and I have something to tell you."

"What?" Alfred asked, tilting his head.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Matthieu burst out, "We're getting married!"

"What?!" "Mon Dieu!" "Holy shit!" "Congratulations." the four other men in the room shouted (though Hyong-soo didn't even raise his voice).

"Wh-when?" Arthur asked, stunned.

"We got engaged two months ago. I wanted to tell you face to face, so I waited until you came up." Matthieu said, snuggling into Gilbert's side, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Congratulations!" Francis shouted, once he got over the shock. He leapt up and threw him arms around Matthieu, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Merci Papa." Matthieu said.

"Holy shit." Alfred repeated. He turned to Gilbert, "If you ever hurt him, you're going to get an ass full of my foot."

"Oh not this again." Arthur groaned, "They're getting married Alfred, there's nothing you can do now." he said, then turned to Matthieu, "I'm so happy for you son. I'm so proud."

Matthieu beamed, "Thank you."

A year and a half of planning later, Gilbert and Matthieu wedded. It was an outdoor wedding, since neither of them went to church, and held in autum during the evening. Both Matthieu and gilbert walked down the aisle together, just like Arthur and Francis had. They both wrote thier own vows, and everyone could have sworn that the sun shone brighter as they kissed. Francis's mother had wept for her grandson and threatened to kill Gilbert should he ever hurt Matthieu. Brittany had attempted to put on a straight face, but she herself had shed a tear or two. Ryan, Alex, and Jack had all hugged Matthieu and patted Gilbert on the back and made it clear that he would disappear should Matthieu ever come under any harm. Matthieu's friends, which still consisted of the huge Russian, the outgoing Cuban, and the quiet Netherlander (Lars and Matthieu had made up after a while, with Lars apologising for his behaviour and Matthieu apologising for . . . nothing really, he just apologised), congratulated the both of them and offered to beat up Gilbert if he ever needed it. Gilbert's family, which consisted of his little brother, Ludwig, his grandfather (who turned out to be Officer Beilschmidt, the man who took Arthur's and Francis's report on the day that they found the twins), and his cousin, Roderich Edelstein, all congratulated the two and, you guessed it, offered to 'reprimand' Gilbert should he ever get out of line. More congratulations for the two of them, more death threats for the Gilbert, all of the normal stuff.

"Why does no one trust me?" Gilbert said rhetorically.

"Because you're a hooligan?" Alfred offered.

Gilbert glared, "You want me to come over there and give you a black eye?"

All of the normal stuff.

"I think we did well." Francis commented one evening in bed.

"Think so?" Arthur said.

"Oui." Francis said, rubbing Arthur's back, "Matthieu is a renound artist and married to the love of his life, and Alfred is beginning to find himself. Not bad for a gay couple raising two boys fished out of a dumpster."

Arthur chuckled, "Our little Trashed Angels." he said, "No, I don't think we did all that bad at all."

The two of them were quiet for a long moment, each basking in the memories of their two little boys. The day Arthur had pulled them from a pit of waste and despair, and the advenures that followed. The day that they officially brought them home. The day that Arthur's family found out. The day that the two boys had first stepped into the world of school. The days that Matthieu and Alfred had argued. The day that the two had begun carving places for themselves in the world. The day that Matthieu had pulled a young man from a burning building. The day that Matthieu had found true love. The day that Alfred stumbled across the same. All of the little things that the two had encountered, both with their father's at their sides to bail them out and obsticles they overcame on their own.

Francis smiled down at Arthur, who still took his breath away, "We're never ever going to repeat again, are we?"

Arthur chuckled, meeting eyes that continued to drown him, not matter how many times he looked into them, "Not in a million years."

**Author Commentary:** It's done now. Go home.


End file.
